The Age of Eric Contest Homeland
by pbt1
Summary: Eric Northman has traveled for 400 years across the globe in search of adventure. Returning to his homeland of Sweden, he finds himself hired by the King Haakon to protect Queen Margaret.


**The Age of Eric Contest  
Title: Homeland  
Pen name: pbt/pbt1  
Characters: Eric**

**Time Period: 14****th**** century Sweden**

**Betas: beatlechick and wandb_ff  
Disclaimer: The character of Eric Northman belongs to Charlaine Harris. **

Night skies were clear and the stars shone like diamonds upon the emerald green ocean. As the waves lapped up against the hull of our longship, the winds of the Baltic tossed us around but our destination was already close at hand. The fresh salt air smelled crisp and clean like Sweden. Our approach to Kalmar Castle had been mostly a smooth voyage. It had been decades since I have stood on Swedish soil. I had been kept apprised of matters in my homeland but had grown increasingly homesick. The gossip from the Vitalian Brotherhood was that Sweden had forged an alliance with our long time rival Denmark and that King Haakon had been married to a Danish Princess named Margaret Valdmarsdotter. As part of the alliance between our two countries, she was betrothed to our King at the tender age of ten.

Godric and I had long since parted ways but occasionally our paths crossed. The pitching of the ship reminded me of my earlier Viking voyages to Greenland and beyond. Those days had long since passed but looking back I still remembered them with such great fondness as if they happened yesterday. Reflecting upon the past centuries, sometimes I become quite nostalgic about how much the world has changed. My loved ones had long since perished and my existence upon this earth was one of solitude and duty. It was precisely that sense of duty that lead me back to Sweden having agreed to take a position with the court of King Haakon.

"There she is Eric. Over to the left. Look over the horizon."

"Thanks, Asbjorn. Take her in slow. The King does not want our arrival to draw suspicion amongst the townspeople or nobles. Hoist the main flag and proclaim our loyalty."

Glancing at the parchment that was sent by courier to our last port of call, I shouted to my first mate, "It says we may take passage to the port side of the harbor and moor the ship at the end of the pier."

I barked out my orders, anxious for our arrival. "Release the halyard. Lower the Genoa. Strike the downhauls. Pull tight on those sheet lines. Prepare the dock line and anchor. " As my crew busily attended to the ship, I drifted back into my thoughts and memories of my past.

Suddenly on the horizon, I could see the brief outline of the castle. Hidden away in the shadows, I could just make out the fortified tower and the outer walls. King Magnua Laduas had started the castle almost 300 years ago and now King Haakon was the most recent successor to the throne. It was a massive limestone structure that was still is under construction but because of its location, the castle was the "key to the kingdom". Bordering Denmark to the south and Norway to the west, Kalmar was built on the strait between the island of Oland and the mainland a critical location to ward off an impending attack.

I could see the glimmer of lanterns in the distance that would direct our entry into the harbor as an evening landing, was unusual and dangerous under any circumstances but luckily my crew was accustomed to it. They were discreet and understood our precarious position being vampires. I had long ago turned the crew to do my bidding. They were in the same boat as I was. They were a loyal group of seamen and had often pulled Asbjorn and myself out of a dangerous situation. The only human aboard was Asbjorn and he was probably the most trusted member of my crew. As my first mate, he was in charge of the ship during daylight hours. He provided us with the necessary provisions given our restrictions of daylight hours, he was invaluable. If sails need repairing or new lines n, Asbjorn was there to help.

Our ship had privileged passage into the harbor tonight and no one would stop us from mooring off of the castle. As the dinghy was lowered into the water, I took my position at the bow. Not wanting to draw any attention to my crew or myself, I chose to arrive by boat rather than just flying to the castle. Not only was I unsure if the King knew of my special talents, I also wasn't sure if everyone working at court would be privy to my arrival. Over the years, I had learned to be careful with my position as a vampire for hire. I was afforded the luxury of being extremely particular about the jobs that I accepted. Occasionally I was drawn to a particular person or perhaps even a country that was far and distant. The urge to explore new territories still ran threw my veins.

"Stay here with the rest of the crew, Asbjorn. Procure humans for the night but do not leave any evidence as to our inclinations. Make sure that the crew glamours all who come in contact with our kind. I don't want anyone finding out what we are and why are we here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. Any other instructions?"

"Not at this time. I will send someone for my belongings later. I will go and find out what plans or mission specifically the King Haakon has planned for me."

"Eric here!" Asbjorn threw me my sword, telling me to be careful. He was right. We were in a new port and not accustomed to our surroundings. The sword was more for show than anything else. I could take care of any human with my bare hands, but I did not want to stand out and it would be highly unusual for a soldier not to be wearing some form of weapon.

The parchment that was sent gave few clues as to what the King desired. It mentioned that I would be trusted with the utmost of delicate situations and that my reward would be handsome. How the King knew where to find me was impossible to ascertain at this point. On the edge of the harbor, I found a horse tethered to a post. The saddle and blanket bore the colors and coat of arms of the King. Apparently the King was awaiting my arrival. Riding to the castle was but a short journey through the quaint harbor town. The province of Smaaland was quiet but had long been inhabited since ancient times. At night, the moonlight radiated off the limestone and created an almost magical glow off of the castle walls.

"Night watchman, it is I, Eric Northman. King Haakon is expecting me."

"Lower the bridge, Arvid."

"Master Northman, the King was expecting you earlier today."

"Yes, well, I was detained unexpectedly but I am here now."

"I am not sure that the King will receive you at such a late hour. I will send a messenger to announce your arrival. You will need to wait here momentarily."

"Fine."

Looking into the soldier's eyes once the messenger had left. "My man, I am hungry and you will remember none of what I am about to do."

Placing my hands on his shoulders I pressed my fangs deep into his pulsating neck. The blood dripped slowly down my throat and quenched my thirst. Finishing with him quickly, I licked the wounds that I had inflicted so they would heal rapidly before the messenger returned.

"Soldier, I am growing tired and impatient with this waiting," I said acting exasperated. It was far from the truth but I needed to keep up the appearances of the weary traveler."

The messenger returned and permitted me safe passage to the castle. As I rode further up the winding road to the main castle entrance , I observed that the King had amassed great wealth for his kingdom. Stables of horses and rows of peasant cottages were all a testament to his power. The fields were planted with grains and the fishing nets were full with the days catch. In the distance, I could still hear the ocean waves and the sound of seagulls in the distance.

Approaching the gate, I was impressed with its magnificently carved doors made of tall oak timbers and large metal hardware that was expertly crafted from wrought iron. The nail heads were precisely nailed into a symbol of a large lion with large claws gripping a crossbow which I recognized as the coat of arms of Sweden. Placing my hand up on the door, I pushed it open with ease. A servant approached but quickly retreated at the disconcerting sight of my eyes.

"Come in sire," the servant mumbled quickly.

Inside, I could see that two figures were sitting by the glow of the hearth. Dogs started barking and lunged towards me.

"Come here dogs. This man means us no harm."

"You must be Eric Northman. The young man I have heard so much about."

"Yes, I am your majesty. I bowed my head and knealt before the King of Sweden.

"I am your servant sire."

Across the room, I could see another figure standing by the fireplace. Her back was to me. I judged her to be perhaps eighteen or nineteen years old. Her soft velvet skin glowed beneath her sheath of a dress as her long blond hair draped her shoulders. Her clothes were merely more thin pieces of gauze barely concealing the beautiful figure beneath them. I could hear her heart beating faster as the King and I approached.

Behind her the hearth's flame illuminated the most beautiful body I had seen in centuries. Her perfect figure was lit from behind and revealed all that the King knew and now I was privy too also. She seemed to glow from within as if anointed by magic.

"Sorry for the late hour, King Haakon. Our ship ran into rough waters on the Baltic and it delayed our arrival." Licking my lips as the Queen turned around.

"Master Northman, this is my wife, Queen Margaret."

Looking up, she stared at me with the most beautiful blue-purple eyes that I had ever seen.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Northman." Extending her hand and placing the other upon her heart, she bowed her head in reverence.

"Queen Margaret, the pleasure is entirely mine. "As my lips started to curl into a smile, I was reminded by the sound of the King's heart beating noisily that I was not alone with her.

"It will be my honor Queen Margaret to be of service to your royal highness." As I knelt on one knee, I kissed Margaret's hand and was struck by the smoothness of her skin and the lightest scent of lavender .

"My dear, Mr. Northman appears to be quite the charmer. Is he not, sire?"

"Yes, it appears that the ladies of court will have their hands full."

Standing up once again, I glanced towards the Queen on that statement and noting that her heart had skipped a beat.

"My man servant, Hasse will show you to your chambers Mr. Northman. I am sure you will find everything you need. Have you brought nothing with you?"

"My belongings are aboard my ship. I will send for them tomorrow as my men will be sleeping now. It has been a long and arduous journey for them. They are in need of a long rest. "

"I will send food and drink for them. Good sailors are hard to come by these days."

"That won't be necessary. I have already provided for them." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the king's eyebrow arch.

"Upon arrival I contacted the harbor master about my men's needs and he assured me he would take care of everything," I added hastily. "I believe his name was Hampus or Halvard or some foolishness." In my mind, someone in the harbor had to go by that name. Being a vampire so long, I had learned how to deceive quickly, very quickly. I was taking a big risk but it paid off.

The King's expression relaxed and said, "Yes, Halvard is the harbor master's name. You are correct. I see you have taken care of everything Northman."

"Call me Eric, your Highness."

"Eric, then ".

"Hasse, show our guest to his quarters. I will talk to you in the morning of my plans, Eric. It is late and you have had a full day at sea."

"Your Highness, I beg that we meet tomorrow night. The past weeks of travel have taken their toll on me. I fear that I am not feeling well and in need of a good days rest."

Gauging the King's expression he was amicable to the request. "Yes, Eric you seem quite pale and your hand is quite cold."

"Queen Margaret, it has been my pleasure meeting you. Until tomorrow night." I said diverting my attention to the lovely woman at his side.

"Mr. Northman. I mean Eric we will reconvene over dinner tomorrow."

Looking over Queen Margaret from head to toe, I said, "What time do we dine mistress?"

"We are usually seated around sunset. If that's agreeable with you?"

"That would be perfect." Pausing to kiss her hand again, I couldn't help but notice her scent. Her blood flowed freely to all parts of her wonderful body.

Following Hasse up the stairs, I paused to look at the oil paintings that lined the great hall leading to my chamber. Portraits of Swedish royalty. They were all there. The Mecklenburg's, the Eric's, the Queen's lineage had also been added to the portrait gallery. King Haakon and Queen Margaret had a comfortable lifestyle indeed consisting of ornate tapestries and the finest in gold and silver furnishings. The furniture was ornately carved by the best craftsman that Sweden had to offer.

"Here is your chamber, sire."

"Thank you for your efforts my man. Would you please come inside and show me where things are located?" Knowing full well, that everything was probably already laid out for me, but my lie would allow me to feed one more time before retiring as the soldier earlier had not fulfilled all of my needs. Alas, the sun was quickly approaching within the hour and I did not want to venture past the castles walls unless needed. I waited until the servant was inside my chamber and then I slowly closed the door before making my inquiries. I fixed my gaze into his hazel eyes which were tired and worn and ringed with redness. It was apparent that Hasse had served the King for many years.

"Hasse, tell me about your master. What are his intentions here?" I could sense the tension in the servant's blood. "Relax Hasse. I will not harm you. I just have a few quick questions for you"

"Sire, I know not what plans the King has! As a servant, I have no privileges in this castle." Agitated, Hasse was still squirming under my glamour.

"Look closer Hasse. I have some more questions for you but first I need to feed."

Placing my hands around his arms, I pulled him roughly towards me as I bit into his neck in one swift movement. Drawing on his blood, I could feel myself already becoming stronger with each mouthful. While at sea, it was very difficult to find food and our only feedings would occur when we made land fall or if we brought live food on board. Taking one more pull from his neck, I felt the blood reviving me and strengthening my every fiber.

"Again Hasse, what does the King of Sweden want with me?"

Stammering with his answer, he managed to say, "He wants you to protect our Queen Margaret for him. There are those who would harm her."

"Why would they harm such a beautiful queen? She is not with child."

"Exactly, if they harm the Queen then the King will be the only person lying between them and the crown. And as you can probably discern, the King is not well. The doctors are here bloodletting him daily."

"Who are the dissenters that you speak of? Who would want to harm Queen Margaret?"

"The nobles are upset with the King's choice of Margaret as his Queen. They want to usurp Haakon."

Hasse was barely standing. As I pushed him against the door to balancing him on his wobbly legs, I asked, " Whom do they have in mind for the throne?"

"The King's nephew. The Duke of Mecklenberg. He and his wife have a child already whom they want to be anointed King of Sweden.

"Ah I see what you are saying." I pushed my face closer to Hasse once again. I licked lazily at his neck and breathed in the aroma of terror that lay heavily around him. Gazing into his face, I said quietly and decidedly, "Hasse, you and I are going to become great friends. "In fact, you are going to tell the rest of the staff that I am the best fuck that you have ever had. Do you understand what I am saying here?"

"Yes, sire. We are to be lovers in the truest sense of the word. But, I am married sire. They will not believe this of me."

"_Forbanna_," I hadn't seen that coming. "Who on staff is not married?"

"There is Jen, Judit, and also Josefina."

"No, I mean men you twit. What unmarried men are at court?" I gripped his wrists above his head and pressed him against the door.

"Sire, there is Lars, Lukas and Majken. They have been at court for a short time but they are all single. The rest have families outside of the castle."

"Tell me. Which one of these boys is the best looking?"

"That would be Majken. He is favored by the women of the court."

"Does Margaret fancy him?"

"Miss Margaret? No sire. She has the King to dote after. She loves him dearly but dare I say she seems very unhappy for some unknown reason."

"She is unhappy you say."

"Yes, she is often heard crying in her chambers at night."

"Well Hasse, it is time for you to be on your way. You have done quite well here. If anyone asks, what took you so long. Tell them that I am difficult and I wanted you to attend to my every need."

"Yes, sire. Good night."

As the servant slowly closed the door, the last of my bite marks were disappearing from his skin. I reflected on what I had learned. The Queen was unhappy and the King feared for her life. The King could be thinking of protection or perhaps I could be here to keep the Queen dare I say amused. The briefest of smiles came to my lips as I vividly recalled that beautiful figure I had seen earlier. That delicious ass that was ripe for the picking. I could already imagine how her sweet cherry juices would feel in my mouth. _"Lacker. Fuck."_

I pressed my head against the pillow and closed my eyes to remember her face. Those piercing blue-purple eyes begged for me to kiss her. Those lips that were plump and red were ready to work their magic on my member. Her long slender build, her nice wide hips and those magnificent breasts brimming over top of her frock gave me plenty to fantasize about.

"Northman, let's not get ahead of yourself here." I said out loud jokingly.

Through the small window, I could see that dawn was closing in. Perhaps, I could see what the Queen was up to?

Quickly, I escaped my chamber and took flight around the castle. Clouds had begun to cover the moon. This would help with my late night romp around the premises. It would not be good to be caught on my first night on a new job. I hovered around a large window to the left of mine. My chambers were next to the Queens? How convenient King Haakon? But I was really supposed to protect her that would make sense.

Looking inside, I could see Margaret lying against her bed. She was alone. Searching the room for the King, I could see he was nowhere to be found. This was the perfect opportunity to introduce myself again but did I want to out myself as a vampire yet. Margaret started to move, I placed myself to the left just out of her view. I could still faintly see her though the fog that was rolling in quickly off of the harbor. Her eyes were closed and it appeared that she had been crying. I could see her tear stained cheeks.

A knock came at the door, "Your highness, is there anything you will be needing tonight? I recognized the voice as Hass'.

"No, Hass. That will be all. Take your leave for the night. If I need anything, I can get it myself."

"As you wish your highness. As you wish. Good night."

Looking, again at Lady Margaret I could see the look of relief on her face. Her heart had now resumed its normal pace. As she sat up in bed, I noticed she had the same gown on that I saw earlier in the night. It was pale blue with some embroidery at the top. Her breasts were rising and falling with each breath that she took. Grasping her knees she placed her head against her arms and began to cry softly. I knew not why she was crying but I had my suspicions. This would be an easy opportunity but then again dawn was approaching rapidly. I would sleep on this image. Flying back to my window, I landed softly so no one in the household would hear me.

Pulling the huge draperies over the opening of the window, I looked around the room and found another blanket that could be used to darken the room from the sun's rays.

Walking back over to the bed, I retired for the day. I placed my head against the pillow and again thoughts of Margaret started to fill my dreams and then I drifted off.

I awoke to find my covers wrapped around me like a cocoon. My fingers tightly grasped at the pillows that lay in my hands. My mouth was open as if in a scream but no sound came out. It was the same dream I've had for centuries. The pain of Godric burying his fangs into my neck. The force of his mouth sucking on my blood as he made me a vampire. Subconsciously I must still be wrestling with the decision I made all those years ago.

Judging from the shadows in my room, I could tell that sunset was quickly approaching. I walked over to the washbasin and rinsed my face and body. Drying off, I could see that the servants had delivered my trunk while I was sleeping. I opened it and looked for something appropriate to wear to dinner. I decided upon a simple white shirt that tied at the top and some brown leather pants that had been a favorite of mine for quite some time and on top I wore a traditional tunic with embroidery and simple beading. As I tied the last fastener on my tunic, I admired myself in the mirror. I wasn't half bad for someone who was 400 years old. I chuckled to myself.

Walking to the window, I opened the drapes as the last bit of the sun slipped beyond the horizon. The clouds were a beautiful shade of purple. As I descended the staircase, I heard voices and laughter coming from the great room. When I entered, I saw several figures standing around the table upon my entrance. They were holding chalices of wine and discussing the day's events. The King and Queen were not alone tonight.

"Ah, Mr. Northman I hope you had a good days rest. You seem very healthy now. A touch of pink has been restored to your cheeks I see."

"Thank you sire. Yes, I had a wonderful rest. My dreams were quite… um…pleasant." I turned my stare towards Margaret. She was dressed in a beautiful shade of green. Her dress complimented the hue of her eyes. Her complexion was radiant and that long beautiful hair had been braided and piled neatly on her head, carefully held together with pins. Her heart quickened as I walked over and kissed her hand.

"Queen Margaret, it is good to see that you are happy now." Her inquisitive look told me of my slip up.

"I mean you seemed distressed last night when I intruded into your home. You seem well rested. How are you doing tonight?"

"I am fine Mr. Northman."

"Eric," I replied. There's no need for formality here since I will be living under your roof for sometime to come I suspect. Right, Haakon?"

As I turned around, he was already approaching me with an intense look.

"Eric, you are right You and I do have some important business to attend to later." I could smell the jealousy and fear on him as he approached quickly, his eyes betraying his outward confidence.

"No need to worry, sire. I am not interested in your Queen." Trying to divert the King's attention, I continued, "I dare say I am more interested in some of the boys of your household. Do you have any that you won't be needing tonight?"

The King glanced in the direction of a servant boy who was pouring some wine and then chuckled at my inquiry. "Northman, I had no idea. I had been told you were of a particular persuasion but not that way."

Looking at the Queen out of the corner of my eye, I replied, "Yes, well I like all sorts of lovers." The look of disgust on the queen's face could not have been more apparent.

"Mr. Northman, why don't you sit here for dinner next to my brother in law Duke Albert of Mecklenburg and his wife my sister in law Euphemia."

"Pleased to make your acquaintances, Duke and Duchess. Northman is my name. Eric Northman."

Gripping his hand tightly, I squeezed hard to make an impression upon the Duke. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. I suspected already that the King wanted me to meet the Duke tonight for a specific reason.

After dinner, we retired to the great room for additional drinks. No one had noticed at dinner that I had not eaten a thing. Years of practice had taught me to move my meal around my plate and feeding some of my meal to the dogs under the table had helped me with my ruse.

"Mr. Northman, it was a pleasure to meet you but my wife and I are going to take your leave. It has been a long day for us. Haakon we will talk in the morning about my plans for the Kingdom." The Duke said as he assisted his wife out of her chair and promptly left the room with a bow.

King Haakon, glanced up from his wine and nodded but I could already sense his blood boiling underneath his skin. Margaret was in the corner working on a piece of embroidery and made no notice as Haakon and I sat down to talk. While the Duke and his wife had made their way up the grand staircase, I could see that the King was agitated by tonight's dinner.

"Eric you are here to protect my wife. She has not bore our union a child yet and the Duke intends to lay claim to my crown. He plans to have Margaret killed and place his own son on my throne. I am not well as you not doubt already know, and the Duke is well aware of my ailments."

Margaret lifted her head and I could see the same sadness that I had seen the previous night.

"Your confidence in me King Haakon is well placed. I am very discreet and will take your confidences with me to the grave." The King raised his eyebrow upon that claim.

"Mr. Northman you and I both know that will not happen." Puzzled by his reply, the King could tell he had me at a loss.

"Northman, I know what you are. That is why I can trust you. No one here knows but me and Queen now."

In the corner, Margaret had dropped her work on the floor. She stood and I could feel her heart beating profusely. "What is it that I know Haakon?"

"King Haakon obviously you have been misinformed about me. I am not what you think."

Upon hearing that, the King immediately took out his knife from its sheath, and as quickly as any warrior cut a slit across my wrist.

Margaret rushed to my side and staring in awe as the wound healed before her eyes. "Haakon what have you done to our guest? Are you mad?"

"Yes, I was right. You are a vampire and that is precisely why I want you to protect my wife. I have plenty of guards for the daytime hours but it's the evening that I fear most for her."

"This will cost you dearly Haakon. What do you offer in return?"

"Name your price Northman. My kingdom is well financed and with my wife's dowry we are not worried about money."

"I will take gold for my payment and no one is to bother my crew. There is no need to pretend that you and I will ever see each other during the daytime. If people, grow suspicious tell them I have a rare condition concerning sunlight. In return, I will kill none of your staff. I will protect your Queen with my undead life, and perhaps take a few additional benefits on the side."

"Additional benefits, Mr. Northman?" The King did not look happy with my last condition.

"Yes, send someone to my room once a night so I may feed and satisfy my other appetites. Do you understand each other? Dead or undead, men have an appetites for all sorts of things. Mine is as it was when I was alive."

Glancing towards Margaret there was a look of horror and disbelief on her face at the sudden realization of what I was.

"Agreed," Haakon said forcefully, conceding to my terms.

"Good night, sire. Margaret I bid you good night as well."

Bowing my head in her direction, I made my way back to my bedchambers. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I slouched against it and thought about what just happened. _How could he know? Godric and I have always been discreet in our dealings with humans. Perhaps a client of ours had told the King of our special talents and services._

I heard the door slam in the room next to mine and I could tell by the beating of her heart that Margaret was in no mood for visitors. Now that she was fully aware of what I was, it made no difference if she saw me flying. I was going to take this opportunity to talk to her about my role in all of these plans. I hovered outside her window for a moment and then stepped into the room. Startled, Margaret twirled around and was about to scream when I caught her mouth and covered it with my hand.

"Shhh. Margaret I am not here to hurt you. I am here to talk. Slowly, she nodded and I released her face from my grip.

"Mr. Northman. Eric. My husband knows what you are. But I have no idea what he speaks of. What is a vampire? I have no knowledge of what this is?"

Placing her hands on my wrist, she traced the place where Haakon's cut had been just minutes before.

"It's gone my Lady. As a vampire, I will not die. I will live forever. I will not die from a wound. No knife or sword can inflict harm upon me. I heal quickly because of the special qualities of my blood. The only thing that will kill me is a wooden stake through the heart, fire or sunlight."

Puzzled, Margaret looked up her lips parted in awe. Her mouth was beautiful. The soft pink complimented the blush of her cheeks. Her breathing was fast and her heart rate was elevated. The throbbing in her neck called to me as I looked away.

"Madame, you are afraid of me?"

"No, curious. That's all. Just ummm." Turning again I looked at Margaret. She had a worried expression and I wondered if I had overwhelmed her.

But her heart and body were telling lies as she feigned indifference to me. I could smell her arousal in the room. It hung heavy like sex on hot night. The wetness was pooling between her legs even if she wasn't aware of it.

"Margaret, why has the King not slept with you yet?"

"Sir," she came swinging at my head but missed. I had quickly ducked and darted over to the window.

As she came back at me again, her face was puzzled. "How do you know that?"

"Its easy. As a vampire we have enhanced strength, speed and senses. I can hear, feel and smell better than a normal human."

Margaret was about to respond when her face was went all red. The flush to her cheeks told of her embarrassment about what I had said.

I had touched upon the reason for her arousal. Our Queen was still a virgin. No one but the King and I knew her secret.

"Eric, no one can find out about me. The King will kill you for your knowledge about my virginity."

"No worry my lover. The King will be the last person to whom I will report my conquests."

"Conquests? You think pretty highly of yourself don't you sir?"

"No, I know you and you will soon know all of me."

"I think you are full of yourself sir and you will never know me!"

Turning around again so her back faced me, Margaret started to unlock the door. Pushing her against it, I slammed the door shut and pressed myself up against her back. My hardening arousal was throbbing and heavy as was Margaret's breathing. Keeping her against the door, I pushed my head into her hair and smelled her delicious scent.

"I think I will know all of you from those luscious wet lips to the tip of your toes. From top to bottom, you will be mine," I whispered into her ear.

By the expression on Margaret's face, I could tell she had no idea what I as talking about.

Turning around and pushing against my chest she said, "Get out of here you cad. You are no better than the droppings from my horse. You know nothing about my relationship with my husband. We will have a child before the end of the year."

I pressed her hard once again against the door. This time I parted her legs with the full weight of my body. I know you have never had sex. Smelling her arousal was now easier than ever before. My body tingled with an anticipation that I had not felt for decades or perhaps centuries.

"Queen Margaret from what I can smell you have never been taken by a man let alone a vampire. You are a virgin as the day is long. I'm confident I will have you as my lover and that you will love every minute of our tryst. You will be begging me for more. You will want me to come over and over inside of you once you have tasted me." I licked the side of her neck as she stood squirming beneath the weight of my body.

I ducked once again as Margaret took a swing at my head.

I laughed as she missed badly, I had moved quickly to the bed, giving it a pat with my hand.

"Come here Margaret. It's more comfortable here to finish our conversation."

"No, you are going to leave now. This conversation is over Master Northman." She picked up a carved wooden box lying on the table next to her and tossed it at me. I ducked quickly and it landed on the floor next to the bed platform.

Picking up the pieces, I placed it back on the table and smiled. "Margaret we can play this game all night but the results will be the same. If you'd just acknowledge your desire, the two of us could be having such great sex right now." I licked my lips again and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

Looking around the room, Margaret seemed to be searching for something else to throw at me. I, on the other hand, was becoming more and more aroused as she desperately was trying to find her way out of the situation. There was nothing better than the taste of woman who was resisting my charms. She started quickly for the pitcher of water, when suddenly there was a quick knock at the door.

"Mam. Are you all right? I heard a noise. The door is locked and I can't come in." Margaret bolted for the door and swung it open. Josefina was standing in the doorway and looked cautiously over Margaret's shoulder.

"I dropped a box but I am alright Josefina." Satisfied, Josephina backed down and Margaret shut the door and locked it once again. Staring back into the room, the bed was empty as I had disappeared just outside the window. She picked up the pieces of the box and deposited them back on the table by the doorway.

After I was certain that the servant was gone, I let out a long moan. Margaret was not happy to see me once again lying on her bed. "Eric, you really need to leave. The King could re turn at any moment." Her voice sounded flat trying not to excite me any further.

"I think not my Queen. I think that the King does not even sleep in your bed." As I taunted her I could see she was not happy with my observation.

"You still insist that you were never interested in me?" I asked jokingly.

"You say what you want my Lady but we both know the truth."

"Say what you want Mr. Northman it doesn't make it any truer."

I laughed to myself knowing she couldn't deny her attraction forever. "Good night, Queen Margaret. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Good night, Mr. Northman. Believe me when I say you wouldn't have had your way with me tonight."

As I glided over to the window and took flight, I saw Margaret chasing my image to the windowsill. From the corner of my eye, I could see that she was leaning of the window, watching as I landed on the windowsill of my bed chamber

I stuck my head out the window and said, "Good night, Margaret"

"Hummmp." As she slammed the windows shut, I heard her muttering my name. It brought a smile to my face as my eyebrow raised.

"What language for a lady of the court!" I laughed so hard I almost fell over. As I laid down on my bed and started to drift into my slumber, I said "You will be mine, Margaret. It's just a matter of time."

The next evening, I meet with the King as he detailed what my duties would be. I found him to be quite exacting and dare I say, a bit boring. Perusing the King's study, I couldn't help but take particular notice of Margaret's portrait on the wall.

"This is a fine portrait, Haakon. Who is the artist?", I asked inquisitively.

"Margaret traveled last year and sat for the Master Theodoric of Prague. Are you familiar with his work? He now works for Charles IV as his court painter." Haakon looked quite proud of his wife's portrait as I continued to study the objects and artifacts around the room.

Yes, it's exquisite in his use of minute details and mastery of color. Look at the brushstrokes here in Margaret's hair, fantastic use of shading here along the side of her neck. I think he captured her fire and the intensity of her eyes in this portrait. I not to show my arousal as I continued to study the painting, so I moved quickly to the portico outside the room. Taking in the night air and smell of the seas, I was reminded of the ocean and the various ports of call that I had seen in my travels.

Going back inside, I strode toward Haakon and looked directly at him. Staring intensely, I could feel him falling under my powers.

"Haakon why is your bride still a virgin?"

"We were betrothed when she was ten. I am waiting for the proper time."

"_You've made her wait ten years?"_ I thought to myself. That was almost cruel and unusual punishment," but I didn't voice my dismay.

I continued to gaze into the Kings eyes, and I rose and approached him slowly. Pushing his body against the desk, I smelled the fear and excitement that he emanated from him. Licking my lips I said, "Haakon"

To his fortune, we were interrupted by a knock at the study door.

"King Haakon it is time for the dinner." Hasse reported from the other side of the doorway.

I readjusted myself and withdrew quickly so Hasse could not see what was happenig. Bringing in a decanter of wine, he looked at me as I waived my hand and refused. "Your majesty Queen Margaret awaits you for dinner in the great hall."

"Good, Hasse. Thank you. Tell her we are almost done with our business here. Eric and I will be there shortly. …"

The months passed by quickly and I continued to learn all there was to know about Kalmare. My men were given leave to work on other ventures with the Vitalian Brotherhood while I fulfilled my duties to the King. While the King's health deteriorated, my relationship with Margaret was beginning to flourish. We had come to an agreement about our relationship and were polite and cordial. She realized that I was her only hope of survival. The King had convinced her of the importance of my role at the castle. I did not push her into a relationship that she claimed she did not want. At least for now, I played the role of the perfect protector. Most evenings, I sat with the King and Queen for evening mealtime. The rest of the evening I made my rounds around the castle grounds and amongst the quaint cottages that lined the coastline. Some evenings I ventured into the countryside to explore something different.

Most of the servants believed that men were of more interest to me than women. I figured that would play better with the townspeople. We didn't need idle prattle about a male guest at the castle for months on end with a barren Queen sitting on the throne. King Haakon continued conducting his affairs as usual. The nobles brought petitions to him concerning the only living heir to the throne. Albert and Euphemia had gone back to their castle. I kept a watchful eye out for would be assassins sent to kill the Queen. I attended all meetings with the King and we agreed he would call me his Court Confident and Advisor. Giving me an official title gave me legitimacy to the casual observer. I kept a close eye on the Queen setting up vantage points around the castle, the favorite of which being was just outside her bedchambers. The sight of Margaret from when she didn't know she was being watched was what kept me from leaving this assignment. She was spectacular and intriguing.

One night I was sitting in the great room of the castle when Margaret approached me with a look of dismay on her face.

"Eric, we need to talk."

"But of course, my lady. What can I do for you?"

"Eric everything you said about me is true. I am a virgin. The King has never had made love to me. I don't know why. Perhaps he feels I am still too young. I am not too young. I will be seventeen next week. I was betrothed to Haakon when I was a mere child of ten." Margaret continued pacing as she explained the circumstances of her existence.

"He was kind when we first met but I thought of him as merely a father figure. I have never had a lover and would not even know where to begin. I don't even know what a man looks down below."

It was obvious that Margaret had kept all of these secrets for so long that they just burst forth out of her mouth in one long confession. She quickly turned around to hide her embarrassment. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently brushed my lips to her ear.

"Margaret, are you asking what I think you are asking? You must ask me because I will never force myself on you."

She turned around and said nothing. Her eyelids were low and she was looking at the floor. Placing my hand on her chin and lifting her face, I touched my lips to hers lips and kissed them gently. One thing I had learned over the years was that virgins are fragile. Not so much their bodies but their minds. Making love was more about the mind than the body.

"Margaret, I am going to my room. I will come to you tonight if you want me to."

Margaret said nothing but nodded.

As I climbed the stairs, two at a time my mind was racing. It had been many months since I had been with a woman and I craved the closeness. The servants were good for occasional release but this would be very different. I longed for Margaret more than I had realized. The long wait was over and the anticipation of tonight's activities was already creating delicious thoughts in my mind.

I heard Margaret's chamber door close and the bolt being latched. I impatiently waited a proper amount of time before flying to my lover.

As I entered the room, a gust of wind blew Margaret's hair out of her face. She was beautiful just like the day I first met her all those months ago. I would have taken her the first night if circumstances had been different. As I approached, the sound her heartbeat rang louder and louder in my ears.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to me. Her fragrance was quiet and subtle. The smell of lavender filled my nose as I inhaled. Margaret was shivering as I took her into my arms.

"Are you cold my lover?"

"A bit."

She started to shiver all over. Her thin nightgown was no resistance to the cold weather outside. Winter had taken its place on the ocean. The cold winds blew the fog inland and brought a distinct chill to the castle.

"Here I will build a fire for you." As I walked over to the fireplace, Margaret picked up her robe and wrapped herself tightly into it, pulling on the belt, for extra security. I stacked the logs in the hearth and, could feel her staring at me as she concentrated on each of my movements.

Walking back over to her, I took my shirt off and placed it on the armchair adjacent to the bed. Loosening the ties on my pants, I started to pull them off. As I stood naked, Margaret had her back to me. I knew when she turned around that, I would be the first male that she had ever seen.

Inhaling a small breath of awe she said, "Does everyone look like that? I mean are all men built like horses?"

I chuckled to myself. "No, lover. It is one of my many attributes that I possess."

As I walked slowly towards her, I could already tell that she enjoyed what she saw.

Her eyes burned with desire and the wetness between her legs was increasing. I slowly tugged at the belt on her robe. It fell around her ankles and I pulled her to my body. She was soft and she felt wonderful through the cloth of her nightgown but I yearned to see all of her.

"Margaret do you want me to take off your nightgown or do you prefer to do that?"

She shook her head in submission as I started to pull on the ribbon that kept it in place. As the neckline slid down over her shoulder, it revealed the most perfect set of breasts that I had ever seen.

"Just as I imagined." I snuggled into her neck and whispered, "Margaret you are perfect. He is such a fool for waiting for so long."

She glanced up to my face and asked shyly, "You will be gentle?"

I nodded and scooped her up in my arms. Laying her on the bed, I rested my elbow to gain control as I stroked her stomach with my other hand.

"Eric that feels so…."

I kissed her slowly and I could feel the desire building in her blood. Her wetness was becoming impossible to ignore. Her scent filled my nose with all that I desired in a lover. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, I felt her tense against me. She was tentative at first as she relaxed her lips to mine. Little by little, I began to feel the urgency in her kiss. The tension was building between us and Margaret's desire for me became more apparent.

"Margaret, kiss me here." I said, motioned to my chest. As she kissed my nipple, I released a groan that was louder than I expected. I had waited longer for her than I had any other woman in my life. In the past months, my desire for her had become almost uncontrollable.

Digging her nails into my back while her lips worked my neck, she let herself live in the moment. I could feel the blood coursing through her veins. The desire building in my member was no longer a secret as I pressed myself between our stomachs.

"Eric, are you okay?"

"Oh I am more than OK Margaret. Come here and lie next to me." I pushed her over and parted her legs with my body. The look of lust and desire on her face confirmed my beliefs, she desired me in every way possible just as I did her. Stroking the inside of her thigh, I kissed her gently. She wiggled at the sensation.

"Margaret I am going to kiss you here.," I said gently grazing my fingers between her legs.

She shivered. "Kissing? There?"

"Yes, lovers do this for one another."

"You want me to kiss your…...penis?"

"Not now, lover. Maybe one day you will want to try. You might enjoy it and I certainly would."

Wanting to ease her nerves, I continued."I want to kiss your everywhere. You are so perfect and I can smell that you are ready for me to explore all parts of you."

As I moved lower on her body, Margaret exhaled as only a human could. She arched her back, and all the worries of the past months were released as I place her nub into my mouth. Her juices were flowing and I knew that all the waiting had been well worth it.

The next evening as I strolled into the dining room Margaret and Haakon were sitting at the dining table.

"I hope you had a good rest, Eric."

"Yes, it was great. And you Haakon? You had a good day?"

"Yes, I've got more of the plans for the castle renovations. There is still more that needs to be done to the outer walls. We have shored up our claims to the Danish crown and my wife has been declared ruler for all of Denmark."

"Mistress Margaret, how was your day?"

She looked at me with those eyes that told of all the previous evenings passion. There was no hiding that she had been awoken. Sexually. Her lips were still a bit swollen and her cheeks were rosier than ever.

I walked over and kissed her hand. "My Queen you look quite lovely tonight. What is different about you?"

She gave a fearful look toward Haakon, and then glanced back at me.

"Don't worry my love no one will know."

"Know what Eric?" Haakon had become aware of our conversation.

"Know that you have the most beautiful Queen in all of Sweden." I stared into the Kings eyes. "You will not remember this conversation. Go about looking at your architectural drawings. Leave me and my lover to our conversation."

"Eric, stop that," Margaret interjected. "What are you doing?"

"I am glamoring his memories away. He will not remember this conversation when he awakens from this daydream. As a vampire, I can alter humans' memories."

"Have you ever glamored me?" She raised her eyebrow curiously.

"No, and I never will."

"How do you do that?"

"I stare into his eyes and his mind becomes part of me. I fill my soul with his mind and control it to do my bidding."

"Eric, can you tell Haakon to make love to me?"

"What an odd request? Yes, I suppose I could. I can suggest whatever you want my love. But why would you want that? Did you not enjoy our activities last night?"

"Eric, I want you to glamour Haakon so he will make love to me. I am ready to be a real Queen. We need an heir to the throne. Haakon may not have many years left and I do not want to lose our kingdom."

At that moment, I realized what Margaret had done last night was not about us. It had been about Haakon. I had taught her what she needed to know, and now she was willing to be with her husband.

"Are you sure you want me to do that Margaret?"

Walking over to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder and bent down to my ear. Quietly she whispered, "I would be eternally grateful if you did. If you help, I know I will be pregnant by morning."

"As you wish my lady." I placed my hand on hers and kissed it gently. A sad feeling came over me and I knew at that moment that we would never be together again.

With the birth of Margaret and Haakon's son; Oluf, my duties were coming to an end. Haakon had asked me to stay for ten more years but I respectfully declined. Haakon has passed away over the winter and now I would be heading out to sea with my men setting a course for England.

"Queen Margaret, I must bid you goodbye. My ship is back in harbor and I have made plans to sail to England. I have taken a job with the Duke of Cornwall, Henry V."

Margaret looked up from her papers and smiled. She looked as beautiful as always. Her royal blue gown almost matched her eyes perfectly. As she walked around the desk, she placed a parchment in my hands. "Eric, this will give you safe passage anywhere in my three kingdoms. Since the Kalmar Union and the death of Haakon, my power as a monarch has grown."

Margaret would always be known as a shrewd ruler and would not one to be taken lightly because she was a woman. Bending my knee, I she placed hers in it. It disappeared into my grip. I brought my nose to her small delicate fingers and kissed them a sweet good bye.

"Margaret, you are a great ruler. I wish you nothing but the best in the future. I fear not for you. You are a strong woman and a strong queen."

Looking down a tear formed at the edge of Margaret's eye, "Eric there is no way I can ever repay you for what you have done for Sweden. Even Haakon, upon his death bed had said he was eternally grateful."

Years later, I heard that her son Oluf had died at the young age of seventeen but Margaret staved off several attempts to take the throne. I never returned to Kalmar until her death. She had died of the plague aboard her ship. I paid my last respects to her at Roskilde Cathedral in Copenhagen. Upon entering the cathedral, memories of our times together flooded my mind. Her smile and voice were what I remembered most.

As I knelt before the beautifully carved sarcophagus, the memory of her voice rang in my ears.

"Be well, Eric Northman. I see great things for you. Someday you will become a great Vampire King."

To this day, a bell at the cathedral tolls twice daily for the soul of Margaret I of Sweden.


End file.
